


the creepy santa fiasco

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [35]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, idk what else, its that damn baby, oh yeah theres an oc kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Besides, I’m sure CDs will be obsolete by the time you get back from the store, at the rate music production is changing!





	the creepy santa fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbfFYAKYRks  
> you need this for the fic  
> this was a joke me and daniel made last year about this being egor's favorite christmas song and this year i wrote it lmao

Celebrating Christmas together as a family is a strange experience for Egor. After all, it was just the Christmas before that the Kishitani family all but invited him in, making their serious interest in him clear. Over the course of the past year, they’ve gone out more and more, until they became comfortable enough that, whenever he’s able to stay with them, he does. Work keeps him away quite a bit, but he finds that he has a steady home with them to return to, and he becomes a part of their life so easily.

This Christmas, he makes a point to be able to spend it with them. Shinkei is a little older now, able to walk but still unable to speak anything other than strands of gibberish, but her adoration for Egor is just as apparent as ever. At the very least, it’s clear that she considers him a part of the family, and, even though he isn’t technically her father, he finds himself more happy to be able to spend Christmas with a child than expected, and he wants to make it a special Christmas for her as well.

Overall, the way they celebrate is very American, as Emilia lets her own traditions creep into the house, and Christmas music almost always fills the room. She loves listening to it so much that Egor has the idea to surprise with a Christmas favorite of his own, asking Shingen first if he thinks that it’s a good idea.

“If it’s a Christmas song, she’ll be crazy about it!” he replies. “So, what is it? We can go ahead and download it.”

“I was hoping to go out and try to find the CD.”

“And actually  _ buy _ it?”

“Of course.”

“I might not be the most internet savvy, but even I can argue the benefits of piracy when it comes to just  _ one _ song!” Shingen protests. “Besides, I’m sure CDs will be obsolete by the time you get back from the store, at the rate music production is changing!”

“I’m afraid I can’t have any part in stealing music, whether it’s just one song or not,” replies Egor. “It’s for a gift, first of all, and I’d like to really have something to give her, and, even if it weren’t, piracy is a crime, Shingen.”

“Says the assassin dating a pair of shady scientists,” the older man mutters. “Where would you be if my son, an  _ underground doctor _ , hadn’t saved your life?”

“This is just a different matter,” is all Egor says, and he won’t back down on the subject. So, in the end, Shingen is at least able to convince him to look up what stores might carry a CD that has the song he’s looking for, and, though tracking it down is no easy feat, Egor  _ does _ eventually find somewhere that has what he wants.

Shingen invites himself along for the trip and, when questioned about this, replies, “Well, if you’re doing something as historic as actually  _ buying _ a CD, I’d like to come along and see it for myself.”

Like any of their outings, the two of them get quite a few stares; usually, when Emilia is with them, they get even more stares, because which one of them is that cute woman with? And then they notice the mask atop her head and assume Shingen (partially true, a fair assumption) and get even more confused. But a tall Russian with a face like his, and... _ Shingen _ get enough stares on their own, which makes any outing interesting.

The store is more than a bit out of the way, but they don’t have to leave Tokyo, at the very least, and Egor is determined to get it regardless of the trip. Neither one of them consider the possibility of ordering it online and having it delivered, but that is neither here nor there.

Whatever the case, they’re able to purchase it, and Egor even plays the song for Shingen on the way back. When he sees the other man’s shoulders shaking, he has to try to guess at his expression, asking, “Did it move you to tears?”

“Something like that,” Shingen replies, and Egor decides not to press further. He didn’t expect Shingen to be so sensitive, but it  _ is _ a rather nice song- though so upbeat that Egor can’t say he can personally see being moved to tears- and if the other man is a little shy about his emotional response, it’s definitely better to let it be.

~X~

When they get home that evening, Emilia is waiting for them with Shinkei, and asks them where they’ve been. Egor replies, “I wanted to surprise you with something for Christmas.”

“It’s so early for gifts!” she replies. “There are still a few more days!”

“But I’d like to share this with you now,” he insists. He pulls out the CD and her face brightens even more.

“Oh! I’ll put it on right now!”

“Put it on the third track,” he says. “That’s the song I really wanted you to hear.”

She does as she’s told, and he watches her with anticipation as one of his absolute favorite Christmas songs fills the room. Already, Shingen’s begun shaking again, and Egor is still stunned by his strong emotional response.

“ _ The sun, in the winter...beautiful… _ ”

There aren’t really words to describe the look on Emilia’s face.

“ _ The snow, in the moonlight...even more beautiful… _ ”

It isn’t long before she bursts into tears, and Shingen laughs so hard he doubles over.

~X~

In the end, it turns out that Emilia does not like the song, and, in fact, will only refer to it at Creepy Santa, and Shingen was never moved to tears and was, in fact, just trying to conceal his laughter. Neither of them understand the appeal, and Egor doesn’t understand what they think is so weird about it. He has to promise never to play it in the house again, which is quite the shame, considering Shinkei seems to like it.

Christmas Eve is spent listening to Emilia’s “normal” Christmas music, but Egor still finds that he can’t complain too much. He gets to help them make the final preparations for Shinkei’s Christmas, and will get to help them put out her gifts from Santa- though he’s sure that she’s still so young that they don’t need to put forth  _ too _ much effort keeping the secret, Emilia is as enthusiastic as ever.

“Hopefully I can get that son of mine to actually  _ visit _ this year,” says Shingen later that evening, when the three of them are relaxing together. “But, either way, I’ve got more than enough company with the two of you!”

“Three, darling,” Emilia corrects, with a pointed look in the direction of Shinkei’s bedroom.

“Of course, pumpkin.”

“Thank you both for...for having me,” says Egor, somewhat awkwardly.

“Still talking like you’re just a guest, Egor?”

“You’re part of the family too, you know! You don’t have to thank us!”

“As far as I’m concerned, us spending Christmas together should just be expected at this point. I’m hoping this is just the first of many years.”

“Just please don’t bring back creepy Santa!” Emilia begs, and he chuckles.

“Just for you, I won’t,” he replies, though he secretly hopes he can get her to warm up to it eventually.


End file.
